un pastel, unas nariz rota y una confesiòn inesperada
by Yoko Matsuhi
Summary: Como una pelea tipica del Gremio termino en una nariz rota y un dragon slayer confesando sus sentimientos. LUCY! fue lo unico que alcanzo a gritar todos en el gremio, una de las reglas mas importantes del Ft jamas de los nuncas te metas con el pastel de Erza. Mal summary lo se pero es mi primer fic asi que denle una oportunidad.


UN PASTEL, UNA NARIZ ROTA Y UNA CONFESIÓN INESPERADA

En el gremio mas escandaloso de todo Fiore, nada mas y nada menos que FAIRY TAIL, se encontraba Natsu muy aburrido cuando llego la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Natsu- oye tsundere pervertido ponte la ropa-

Gray- CUANDO?!, espera a quien llamas tsundere pervertido, tu cabeza de lava-

Natsu- pues a ti hielito-

Y así comenzó la típica pelea de fairy tail a la cual se iban agregando personas.

Elfam- Pelear es de HOMBRES!-

Gajeel- par de idiotas no saben lo que es guardar silencio verdad *golpea a Elfam* gehe-

Mientras tanto en la barra estaban Mirajane y Erza hablando.

Mirajane- Oye Erza que es eso? *señala el objeto*, llevas todo el rato cuidándolo-

Erza- Esto, es el regalo que me dio Lucy en mi cumpleaños, escribió una novela solo para mi, solo existe una asi que es única *estrellas en los ojos* además sabe el tipo de literatura que me gusta asi que la escribió *sonrojada* pero como no he terminado de leerla la traigo conmigo para dedicarle el tiempo necesario-

Mira- Ara, Ara, que linda es Lucy seguro le costo escribir esa novela, mas tenerlo listo para tu cumpleaños-

Erza- Aye, por eso lo estoy cuidando mucho, ya que me dijo que nunca había escrito este tipo de t-trama *sonrojada*-

Mira- Ara, Ara, quien diría que la feroz Titania esta encantada con un libro *sonríe*, por cierto hablando de encantar el día de ayer vino a entregarme el pastelero unos pedidos y trajo una caja extra diciendo que creo un nuevo pastel de fresa y que desea que su mejor clienta lo pruebe y le diga que tal esta *le pone una rebanada de pastel a Erza*-

Erza- *ojos de estrella* P-pastel d-de f-fresa n-nuevo-

Después de que Erza diera las gracias como es debido, ya dispuesta a comer, levanto el tenedor con un poco de pastel y justo en el momento que lo iba a probar una silla "voladora" la golpeo dejando su cara incrustada en la barra justo en el preciado pastel, lo cual solo significa una cosa MUERTE, LENTA Y DOLOROSA MUERTE, cuando todos vieron a Erza emanaba el aura mas demoníaca y oscura y tomo lo primero que encontró para la mala suerte el objeto era nada mas y nada menos que lo que llevaba cuidando todo el día el libro que le regalo Lucy y en ese momento lo uso como proyectil y lo lanzo tan fuerte hacia el culpable de la muerte de ese pobre pastel (Natsu) el "proyectil" paso junto a todos y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a Natsu, el dragón salyer de fuego se movio y el libro fue a dar contra una rubia justo cuando iba entrando.

Lucy- Buenos di…*la golpea algo*-

Todos- LUCY! LU-CHAN!

Y en ese momento cayo una inconsciente Lucy tan rápido que ni tiempo de atraparla tuvo Natsu, todos quedaron en shock pues de la nada un liquido rojizo comenzó a salir de la nariz de la rubia y no se detenia, Erza lentamente se fue quedando sin color hasta quedar palida.

Mira- Gray, Juvia vallan a traer a Polyusca, Natsu lleva a Lucy a la enfermería y Gajeel tu lleva a Erza para que podamos hacer que regrese en si-

Todos rápidamente hicieron lo que la Strauss les dijo (N/A: hehehe Mira hasta en emergencias shipea el Gruvia).

*15 minutos después las puertas del gremio y se observan 3 siluetas, en ese momento a todos les baja una gotita estilo anime*

Polyusca- Malditos humanos bájenme que no saben que los odio- (N/A: si se preguntan por que querían que la bajaran pues fue el hecho de que la llevaron voluntariamente a fuerza).

Al entrar en la enfermería del gremio por fin bajaron a la pobre medica no autorizada del gremio.

Polyusca- ahora que hicieron *mientras observa a Lucy recostada en la cama* salgan todos solo se debe quedar Mira y Wendy.

Despues de sacar a rastras a Natsu de la enfermería y dejar también a Erza para que pudieran sacarla de su estado de shock. Despues de 15 minutos salió Erza ya con color pero con un aura deprimida y después de 45 minutos salió Polyusca junto a Mirajane.

Polyscua- malditos humanos *le da una patada a Gray* no quiero volver a verlos, y que la chica rubia me busque en 7 dias para ver como va-

Mirajane- gracias Polyusca-san-

Polyusca- aye aye, salúdame al vejete de makarov-

Rápidamente Natsu se solto de todos y corrió a la enfermería donde atranco la puerta con una silla (ironia) y se acerco a una rubia que traia una gasa que cubria su nariz.

Natsu- Lucy que te paso, estas bien, no me vas a dejar verdad?-

Lucy- jajajaja claro que no tonto lo que menos haría seria dejar a mi familia por algo tan trivial como una nariz rota-

Natsu-N-nariz r-rota-

Lucy- Aye el golpe llevaba mucha velocidad y al dar contra mi me dio justo en la nariz y provoco que se rompiera y del susto me desmaye-

Natsu- * escondiendo la cara en el frequillo* L-lucy lo siento fue mi culpa yo fui el culpable por que avente una silla y provoque que golpeara a Erza y perdiera su pastel, no pude porteger a la chica que me gusta *se tapa la boca rápidamente*-

Lucy- Natsu *sonrojada* es cierto que te gusto? Por que tu me gusta a mi-

Natsu- en serio *lucy asiente* Aye-

Natsu aprovecha y besa a Lucy rápidamente pero se detiene.

Lucy también espera- Natsu

Natsu- que pasa Lucy es que acaso no querías que te besara *deprimido*-

Lcuy- Era lo que mas quería Tonto pero me duele la nariz y chocaste tu cara contra la mia *se soba*-

Natsu- bien Lucy esperare a que sane tu nariz para volver a besarte-

Se rompe la puerta dejando ver a una Erza muy preocupada.

Erza-Lucy perdóname soy muy mala amiga te golpee con el libro que me regalaste y lo peor es que te rompi la nariz, merezco que me golpes tan fuerte como quieras-

Lucy- *con una gotita estilo anime* jajaj no te preocupes Erza además nunca te podría golpear eres mi amiga y lo de la nariz fue un accidente pero me alegro que halla sido por que te tiraron un pastel y no por que no te halla gustado el libro *sonríe* además me diste la mejor oportunidad d todas *mira a Natsu y le sonríe el cual solo se sonroja*

MORALEJA.- no te metas con el pastel de Erza a menos que quieras terminar con la nariz rota y conseguir un novio como Natsu.


End file.
